


That's the way I wanna rock 'n' roll (English)

by carrionofmywaywardson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, English, M/M, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, collar!kink, dom!Dean, idk it's more fluffy than kinky imho, sub!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It’s for your own good, Cas. You’re simply unable to function without orders and directions. Without a firm hand to keep you upright.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's the way I wanna rock 'n' roll (English)

**Author's Note:**

> translated by [Natalia](http://organicapplepie.tumblr.com/), buuuuuut I edited it a bit so there's probably lotsa mistakes. sorry!

‘I don’t remember telling you to sit down’.

Giving Dean a dark glare, Cas slid off the bed gracelessly, a hiss of pain escaping him when his raw knees touched the rough motel carpet. Dean smiled in satisfaction. Bloody, scraped skin was an aftermath of yesterday’s rough play with his angel, as well as the dark hand-shaped bruises on Cas’s hips and those on his neck, peeking out from the cheapest kind of a dog leather collar with a tag dangling from it provocatively. There was no name on it, only a pair of engraved wings, a request to ‘return to the owner’ and one of Dean’s mobile phone numbers.  
  
Dean hadn’t let Castiel heal his wounds and bruises. Not that the angel would do it, even without Dean’s order, being too excited about the possibility of anyone noticing the marks and figuring out where they came from. It’s been a few times already that Dean caught Cas ‘casually’ toying with his shirt collar, or pulling up his sleeves during investigations and interviews on their hunts, in order to reveal strings of hickeys on his throat and his reddened wrists from struggling against the handcuffs. Each time the hunter had to force back the urge to swear and he would throw a warning look in the angel’s direction, to which Cas would only respond with a mere quiver of his lips and raised eyebrows. Shameless exhibitionist.   
  
Now he was hissing loudly, his face twisting up in pain coming from his hurting knees as they scraped against the carpeting, which Dean completely ignored.  
  
‘Good boy’, the hunter petted his angel’s head, slowly unzipping his jeans. His belt was already tightly secured to the collar and he pulled on it roughly, bringing Castiel’s face to his crotch. ‘Suck it’.   
  
Castiel licked his lips and focused his gaze on the half-hard shaft, its head peeking from behind the band of the boxers. He glanced up briefly, to make sure that Dean was watching him (as if there was any other possibility; Cas on his knees in front of him was one of the hottest sights on Earth and Dean would be more willing to sacrifice his right hand than look away) and then licked along the head once, delicately, closing his eyes and making a sound that was very much like a purr of a contented cat. Lifting his hands, he rested them on Dean’s hips for purchase, shifting on his knees to find a more comfortable position. Dean gave out a sigh as Castiel slowly pulled his boxers down, exposing his still not fully hard flesh. Taking it in his hand, he slowly dragged his lips along its underside, from the head to the base. The hunter wrapped the belt around his wrist and tugged again impatiently, pulling Castiel’s head back and away from Dean’s crotch, forcing Cas to look at him and making the angel gasp in surprise.  
  
‘Don’t you tease me, Cas’, Dean hissed. ‘I’m not in the mood for your games. I said, suck it’.   
  
Castiel’s eyes became wide and almost demonic black with arousal. Dean loosened his grip on the belt and Castiel licked his lips again, and without wasting any more time he bowed to swallow the entire length of Dean’s cock.  
  
‘Yeah, just like that’, Dean smiled warmly, feeling his angel’s flexible, nimble tongue dance on his hardening flesh, touching all his sweet spots that made him shiver, and discovering new ones. ‘Hands off, angel’. Castiel whined pitifully, as if Dean’s command just broke his heart, but being a good boy that he was, he obediently weaved his fingers together behind his back and tilted his head. He took in Dean’s length until it was deep in his throat, with easiness that never ceased to amaze the hunter. Momentarily, Dean’s breath and ability to think were stolen by the tight, comfortable heat. When Castiel breathed out through his nose, blowing warm air on the golden fuzz on his groin and swallowed carefully, embracing the head in a firm, yet soft grip, Dean could only close his eyes and swear through clenched teeth.  
  
Cas withdrew briefly to catch his breath, only to quickly wrap his lips around the head again and hollow his cheeks and suck with such a force that Dean felt dizzy. He could have sworn that his cock got longer by an inch at least.  
  
‘Oh, yeah’, he sighed lazily, continuously running his hand through his angel’s hair. ‘You were made for this, baby. For kneeling before me, for worshipping my cock’. Castiel rolled his eyes. ‘Five slaps, Cas. You’re getting too insolent’. He did it again, more provocatively. ‘Alright, ten. Fifteen. Stop fucking doing that, you fucking masochist, you want my hand to fall off when I’m punishing you?’ Cas huffed in amusement, rounded his punishment up to twenty and closed his eyes. ‘And six lashes for insubordination and lack of willingness to improve. Your ass is gonna be as colourful as a rainbow at a gay parade once I’m done with you. I swear, you’re a terrible sub’.  
  
Cas smiled and moved back slightly, so that only the tip of Dean’s cock now rested on his tongue.  
  
‘Better than you’, he mumbled.  
  
‘In this case, you’re right’, Dean grinned, predatory, and ran his fingertips over the angel’s temples. ‘Cock ring from Monday to Friday for talking back’, he whispered fondly. ‘Two weeks’.  
  
Castiel whined like he was about to cry, yet the smile never left his face; even when his lips closed over the head again to pick up where he left off, the corners of his mouth still raised, as if he was about to burst out laughing any minute. It was only when he felt drool down his chin that he controlled himself and focused enough to hold the hot flesh more tightly in his mouth.  
  
‘I bet you never had a clue, huh? That you were made for something else, something other than singing hymns and fighting evil on Earth? That’s why you’ve never been good at it’. Castiel frowned and murmured some unintelligible protest. ‘And that’s why you’re so perfect at this’, Dean caressed Castiel’s cheek and corner of his lips, wiping away the shining trails of spit. ‘You’re my angel, Cas. Created especially for me. Just for me. You’ve always been’.  
  
Castiel looked at him, wide-eyed, and whined, shifting his weight from one knee to the other, arching his back like a cat demanding a petting. His hands behind his back interlaced tighter, as if it was the only way to prevent them from reaching out to his hunter.  
  
‘Up on the bed’, Dean whispered. ‘On your back, hands above your head. I’m expecting full self control, Castiel, otherwise I’m gonna use handcuffs, and you’ll be going around with the cock ring for full three weeks, no breaks. You lie there, and you take what I give you. Understand? Nod your head if you do.’  
  
Cas shivered at the sound of his full name, and nodded. He waited for Dean to wipe the saliva and precome from his chin, then proceeded to follow Dean’s orders. The hunter allowed himself to take in the sight of the body stretched out on the rumpled hotel sheets, so perfect in every detail; from slender feet to narrow hips with protruding hipbones that Dean loved to bite and suck to leave countless marks visible only for him, right up to the long neck and sharp jaw; everything wrapped up in smooth, tanned skin with a caramel shade. His body was like a canvas, stretched out on a frame, existing there for Dean to sign. The hunter’s eyes glanced over the collar and Castiel’s neck, then reached his face and connected with the angel’s eyes, so dark and shining, filled with expectation and want.  
  
‘Hands’, Dean reminded, and Castiel’s shoulders shot upwards in an instant. He gripped the metal bars tight and used them as a purchase to stretch even more, revealing himself to Dean fully, offering himself up like a virgin on an altar of some pagan god. Cas didn’t have anything to do with virginity since a long time, but there was ecstasy and worship in his eyes, as if he was about to have some sort of a spiritual experience.  
  
As Dean started to slowly remove his pants, it was now Castiel’s turn to devour his lover with his eyes, licking his lips nervously, his grip on the headboard so strong that the bars creaked and bent dangerously.  
  
‘Quiet’, Dean ordered as he threw his shirt on the floor. Immediately, all the noise stopped, and Cas went still, with only his eyes continuously tracking Dean’s every move and roaming over his body.  
  
Dean took his time to look at the angel’s body once more, and smiled as he saw the pink, swollen head of his cock twitch impatiently, with a clear drop of precome blossoming at the very top. Dean straddled the angel, sitting on him carefully as to not press on his hardened flesh.  
  
‘You’ve been such an obedient good boy yesterday, so I’m going to let you come in me today.’  
  
Castiel’s eyes widened even more as he violently nodded his head in gratitude.  
  
‘But remember’, Dean’s fingers rested on the collar, and he leaned in so that his lips brushed against the angel’s ear and his breath tickled his neck. ‘If you come before me…’  
  
‘Ten slaps?’ Castiel interrupted him, his voice full of hope.  
  
‘Five’, Dean couldn’t help but laugh at his angel’s disappointment. ‘Plus ten for not letting me finish, when I expect nothing from you but silence’.  
  
Castiel sighed in relief, but he had enough decency to blush.  
  
‘What’s wrong, Cas? You were so good yesterday, and today you’ve earned yourself such a punishment already, more than usual. You may answer’.   
  
‘It was you who taught me to break the rules’, Cas huffed, stretching under the body on top of him, and rubbing against him invitingly.  
  
Dean laughed again.  
  
‘But not mine, sweetheart. You’ve got to obey my rules. It’s for your own good, Cas. You’re simply unable to function without orders and directions. Without a firm hand to keep you upright’. His fingers sneaked under the dog collar and grabbed the angel’s throat, cutting off any air. Even though breathing wasn’t necessary for Castiel, his eyes filled with tears at the lack of oxygen. ‘Without a leader to show you the way’. Dean’s hand moved across the angel’s chest, down to his cock, caressing it with even movements. ‘Without a guardian, to stop you before you do something stupid, and to punish you if you’ll do it, despite his warning.’ Letting go of Castiel’s cock, he aimed a firm slap at his thigh, making the other man gasp. ‘Am I right?’  
  
‘Of course, Dean. Thank you for taking care of me’.  
  
The hunter searched his eyes for any signs of mockery, but he found only honesty and gratitude.  
  
‘Right. You ready?’  
  
‘Always’, Cas murmured, letting his eyes close as Dean grabbed his cock once again and held it in position.  
  
‘Look at me, Castiel’.  
  
Cas blinked a few times, and gritted his teeth, doing his best to be obedient, to follow Dean’s order and stay quiet, but he still didn’t manage to stop a heavy sigh when his hunter lowered himself onto his flesh in an unnervingly slow, fluid movement, engulfing him in his smooth, tight heat. Dean must have prepped himself beforehand, and Castiel felt a stab of regret, that he hadn’t been there to see it, or more, that Dean hadn’t let him open him up himself; Castiel would have used his tongue, writing out hymns of praise on each and every intimate part of his hunter’s body. Maybe if he can behave, he will receive Dean’s permission to go ahead with that plan.  
  
It was now Dean’s turn to shiver and freeze, throw his head back. After regaining his senses, he gave Castiel a playful glance and started to move, slowly, for the sole purpose of getting used to the foreign flesh, stretching and almost splitting him open from the inside, than for any other reason. Castiel’s grip on the bars became almost crushing and he was biting his lips fiercely, never letting his eyes move away from Dean’s face.  
  
‘I know what you’re thinking about’, the hunter whispered, resting his hands on Castiel’s chest, digging his nails into the flawless skin, speeding up his movements. He went beyond rolling his hips in circles; he moved up and down, randomly higher, or lower, faster, or slower, but never in the same pattern, never letting Cas get used to his pace. It was an increasing challenge for the angel to keep quiet. ‘You would like to watch me, how I prep myself for you, yeah? You don’t like it that it wasn’t your fingers that opened me up, fucked me to make space for your sweet little dick’, Dean clenched down at the mention of the hard flesh inside him. This time, Castiel couldn’t help a shout leaving his throat. ‘You’d probably use your tongue, too? It’s fucking made to lick me, you’d surely use it, wouldn’t you, Castiel?’  
  
The man on the bed howled and arched, pressing his head into the pillow, holding onto the headboard as if it was the only thing that kept him from falling apart. His knuckles were white from the effort, but the rest of his skin was covered with almost an even blush.  
  
‘But even then everything will be under my control, Cas’, Dean kept going. Some small, still functioning part of Castiel’s consciousness registered the wording, and his eyes filled with uncontrolled hope. ‘Mmm, first I’ll order you to lick me, until I come for the first time. I’ll come just from your tongue. Then you’re gonna use your fingers, one after the other. You’ll push them in so deep until I come again. I bet you’ll go half-crazy from want and my smell. But I’m going to tell you to keep stretching me until you’ll be able to put your whole fist in me…’ Castiel whined pathetically. ‘Shhh, little angel. The whole fist, Cas. And then I’ll come for the third time. And only then, when I’m completely spent, and you’re drunk on arousal, only then I will let you fuck me. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Castiel? Answer me’.  
  
‘Yea… y-yes, yes, YES!’, the angel almost hollered, and that was his mind gone, leaving him to repeat the single word over and over, whispering, screaming, howling and sobbing. Dean marvelled at the sight of his obedient pet and he knew that if he was to listen to such a speech himself, he would forget all the rules, grab Castiel by the hips, flip him over and press and fuck him into the mattress and wipe off the little smirk that currently ghosted over Dean’s face. But Cas would never do such a thing – his perfectly trained baby angel – only desperately aspiring to please his master and to earn his praise.  
  
This thought, and the sight of Castiel’s empty, tear-rimmed eyes, were enough to push Dean over the edge. The hunter shuddered and purred in pleasure as Castiel’s chest and belly got covered with strings of his come, milky white, standing out so beautiful against his angel’s tanned skin and purple-green bruises on his ribs.  
  
Dean sighed deeply and supported himself against the angel’s firm chest.  
  
‘You did well, Cas’, he whispered. ‘You can collect your prize’.  
  
These words ripped a muffled squeak out of Castiel’s throat, and with the last remains of his strength, he drew his knees up and dug his heels into the mattress. All it took were two or three more thrusts of his hips to make his eyes roll back in his skull and Castiel went motionless, back arched, as he pulsed inside Dean’s warm body and filled him with his release. The headboard did not hold out any longer, and the bars broke with a dry snapping sound.  
  
Castiel collapsed back on the bed, all his strength drained out of him, leaving him panting heavily. Dean slid off of him and lay down beside him, grinning at the angel’s hands, still gripping the iron bars like a lifeline.   
  
‘You destroyed the bed again’.  
  
Castiel blinked, as if he only realised it now, looked up, but was too exhausted to even move his fingers.  
  
‘It could have been worse’.  
  
‘Uhm, at least this time it went without exploding TV’s and broken windows’.  
  
The angel chuckled breathlessly and finally let go of the bars, which fell behind the bed and thudded against the floor.  
  
‘I’m afraid’, he wiped his tongue against his lips, now all swollen from biting down on them. ‘I’m afraid that I won’t be able to be so subtle if… if the next time you’ll really let me do all those things you were talking about’.  
  
Dean’s smile grew wide.  
  
‘If? Maybe you haven’t noticed, but I like you in my ass. You make the prettiest noises then. When I let you, of course. You better spend next two weeks doing, um, deep and thorough internet research, cause as soon as your punishment ends, you’ve got to be fully informed. You’re gonna have your hands full of work. Right up to the elbows, you could say’.  
  
The hunter had only a fraction of a second to shield himself when the exploding TV filled the room with millions of flying pieces of glass.


End file.
